


Porn Holos

by Lewdsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Other, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slut Shaming, Sneaking Out, but not really, porn holos, qui-gon finds obi-wan's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: In which Qui-Gon Jinn finds his Padawan's very poorly hidden porn. Then, they argue about the Jedi Code when Obi-Wan comes back to the temple late at night looking like a mess.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Porn Holos

It wasn’t like it was an uncommon occurrence — Qui-Gon did it, too, when he was young. They were still just teenagers, afterall, even if they were Jedi devoted to their code. Really, it wasn’t even that big of a deal. It was usually just a phase.

And yet, when it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon could only feel utterly bewildered that someone as dutiful and disciplined as his apprentice could get caught looking at such… explicit content. It had first happened when he was sixteen. 

They had been rushed off on a mission, only going a few levels down on Coruscant. It was quick work — merely an escort of a senator who had unexpectedly and unwisely arrived on Coruscant without letting anyone know until he’d arrived. Obi-Wan had the misfortune of getting pushed into a pile of trash by a Gotal rushing through the streets. As soon as they were back in their quarters at the temple, Obi-Wan rushed into the refresher, mumbling some obscenities that Qui-Gon could only stifle a laugh at.

That was what led him to this moment. He had sat at the table in the common room separating their bedrooms, enjoying a cup of tea, when he saw the holo. Obi-Wan, as he recalled, had thrown it there before they had rushed out of the room. Thinking nothing of it, Qui-Gon pushed it to the other side of the table, only for it to react to his touch, not having been completely turned off. A hologram glowed brightly, showing a petite, yet mature Pantoran woman wearing nothing but a short skirt, swinging her hips and teasing her skirt up occasionally and smiling almost coyly. Qui-Gon choked on his tea at the sight, quickly reaching over to turn it off.

Less than a minute later, Obi-Wan stepped out of the refresher with a relieved sigh. Qui-Gon said nothing to him, not even when his apprentice nervously eyed the holo on the table, stuffing it in his pocket as casually as he could, pouting as he asked his master if he’d made any tea for him.

  
  
  


At that time, Qui-Gon had decided to not embarrass his Padawan — it was simply a compulsion of his age, something forgivable and easy to overlook. And yet, when he saw that same holo laying carelessly on the floor, Qui-Gon felt a detestable urge to check it. He picked it up, noting that it had been completely turned off this time. Still, he turned it on, completely taken aback by the hologram he was greeted with this time.

In complete contrast to what Qui-Gon had last seen, this time the holo glowed with the bulky figure of a human man, perhaps not much younger than Qui-Gon, completely naked and with an, almost impressively, hairy chest. Rather than dancing, the man was touching himself quite… vigorously as he growled out filthy words, clearly directed at the viewer.

With a grimace, Qui-Gon quickly turned it off and put it on the table, regretting having picked it up because, now, he would have to bring it up to his Padawan. Not because of the boy’s tastes, per se, but more because his apprentice had apparently been viewing these holovids for around a year, seeing as he was now almost seventeen.

When Obi-Wan bounced into the room with that ever pure grin on his face as he told his master about how he and Bant had stumbled upon Quinlan Vos getting scolded by Yoda, and how they’d never seen him look so guilty, Qui-Gon _really_ wished he hadn’t seen it. He did his best to listen and laugh at the boy’s story, despite the holo looming treacherously beside him. 

Once he was done with his story, Obi-Wan plopped down in the seat across from his master, only then noticing the holo sitting there, where he was positive he had not left it. Looking up, he saw that Qui-Gon was giving him a steely look, “I think you should take better care of your things, Padawan, lest others should find it,” he said, trying to be as direct as possible while still avoiding the topic.

Obi-Wan’s face lit up and he stuffed the holo into his pocket, “O-Of course, I’m sorry, master.” Apparently, the point had gotten across.

  
  
  


But, maybe not in the way Qui-Gon had intended.

Obi-Wan was well into eighteen when Qui-Gon realized further action needed to be taken. It was not the first time his Padawan had entered their quarters rather late into the night, but this time is entirely transparent what he had been up to while he was out.

As soon as the door slid open, the room was filled with the scent of various different colognes, overpowering even the strong smell of incense that was always there. Obi-Wan himself looked completely disheveled, his skin splotchy and pink and his robes horribly wrinkled — even his short hair was a mess. Despite all this, he held his head high as he nodded to his master, attempting to waltz right past him without a word.

Naturally, Qui-Gon was not going to let that happen, “Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, master?” Obi-Wan’s voice was calm as ever as he halted in front of his bedroom door.

“Surely you know I can’t let this behavior continue?”

“...No, I don’t know,” Obi-Wan responded defiantly, much to his master’s shock.

Qui-Gon stood abruptly, knocking down his chair in the process, “Turn around, Padawan,” he growled, unsure how to handle his frustration. Truly, he never expected this from his modest apprentice.

Obi-Wan spun around, finally with the decency to at least look ashamed of himself. He couldn’t look his master in the eye, instead opting for the ground under the man’s feet.

“Would you care to explain to yourself?”

To Qui-Gon’s astonishment, Obi-Wan simply pursed his lips and then relaxed them, clearly holding back a comment that would have gotten him in more trouble. Instead, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

“No?” Qui-Gon gasped, approaching his apprentice, managing to keep his calm, “I am no fool, Padawan, I know what you’ve been up to.”

With a shaky breath, Obi-Wan kept his gaze planted on the floor as he said, “ _Oh._ ”

At that, clenching his fists and inhaling deeply through his nose, Qui-Gon’s stare bore down on Obi-Wan almost brutally. He didn’t start speaking again until his apprentice cracked under the pressure and stared back up at him. By then, Qui-Gon’s expression had softened greatly, unable to stay mad at the boy, “Obi-Wan, while I do value your privacy and your personal choices, what you are doing goes against the Code.”

“I disagree,” Obi-Wan replied swiftly, though Qui-Gon did not miss the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, swallowing in a clear sign of uneasiness.

“You cannot _disagree_ ,” Qui-Gon found himself chuckling, “It is the Code we were both raised by, there is only its truth and its misinterpretation.”

Obi-Wan stood firm, “Well, I disagree with you. The code may be strict, but I believe that there are many parts of it that should be regarded with consideration to each individual. And besides, I would argue that sex is allowed, even if it is not encouraged,” he said confidently, as if he’d recited those words many times before. Before Qui-Gon could respond, Obi-Wan continued, “And I’m not the only one who thinks so. There are other Jedi who agree, usually the… _younger_ of us. Just because the general values of each generation change does not mean the Code will. And I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

Perhaps the slight to his master’s age was uncalled for, but Obi-Wan thought it was important. What he didn’t expect was for Qui-Gon to let out a hushed laugh, crossing his arms and relaxing his body. Obi-Wan couldn’t deny that he felt somewhat offended being laughed at — especially after he expressed what he thought were some viable debate points.

“That’s it, is it?” Qui-Gon smiled once his laughter subsided, “Trust me, Obi-Wan, nearly every Padawan has felt that way at some point, and plenty have decided to disregard the code in exchange for the pleasures of the flesh. I was younger than you, when I first tried it, but I understand now that I was very, _very_ wrong.”

Distantly, Obi-Wan would’ve liked to joke about Qui-Gon’s age again, but his annoyance outweighed his amusement, “If so, then why does that give you the right to talk to me as if I were some misbehaved youngling?”

With an exasperated glare, Obi-Wan whipped around to open the door to his room, but instead Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. Startled, he tried to pull away, only succeeding in yanking his robes down his shoulder.

“Obi-W—” Qui-Gon started, but froze when his eyes wandered down. Obi-Wan’s skin was littered with bite marks and hickeys, but not only that, he could see the dark clothes underneath, tighter and lacier than anything issued by the Jedi Order. In an instant, Obi-Wan pulled himself away and pulled his robes closer to himself, looking down at the floor while his ears flamed, his humiliation transparent.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon spoke quietly, resisting the urge to pull his apprentice into a comforting embrace. No, he knew he was not in the wrong, “There are different types of attachment that we as Jedi must avoid, not just attachment to others.”

Within a second, Obi-Wan’s embarrassment faded and was quickly replaced with the indignation that was so specific to his Padawan, “What are you implying?”

Qui-Gon bit his lip, “I’m not implying anything, only warning—”

“I don’t need you to shame me, master. I thought that you of all people would know that I am capable of being responsible and taking care of myself,” Obi-Wan sighed, his voice much quieter than before.

Frowning, Qui-Gon dropped his gaze to the floor, “I apologize. I don’t mean to shame you. But I _have_ been where you are before, and I only want you to be careful. I won’t stop you, but I do want you to consider what I’m telling you.”

Obi-Wan looked conflicted, his gaze flickering between the ground and his master, “I… I understand, master. I promise I will be more careful.”

Qui-Gon sighed, more pacified than relieved, as he placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Alright. I trust you, Obi-Wan.”

Though worn out, Obi-Wan forced a small smile as he nodded to his master, slowly leaving his touch and finally entering his bedroom.

  
  
  


The next morning, Qui-Gon awoke with an overwhelming feeling of guilt, wrapped around him and clouding his thoughts. He’d dreamt of his days as a Padawan, being chastised by his old master Dooku. It brought back feelings which he thought he’d gotten rid of — feelings of unworthiness, of embarrassment and mediocrity. Was this what he was doing to Obi-Wan? Was he bringing his past insecurities into his relationship with his Padawan? Shuddering at the thought, Qui-Gon rushed into the refresher, both eager and nervous to speak to his apprentice today. Surely Obi-Wan was still upset from last night. Although he was usually exceptional at putting his personal feelings aside, Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan struggled with his own self-worth and his master’s perception of him.

After getting dressed and tying his hair back, Qui-Gon let the door to his room slide open, revealing his Padawan sitting patiently at their table. He immediately stood up at his master’s entrance, looking apologetic as he stepped closer to Qui-Gon, “I’m sorry for how I behaved last night, master. It is not my place to so blatantly and disrespectfully reject your advice. I understand now that you were just trying to help me and I will not do it again.”

The words were so concise and honest that it was obvious Obi-Wan had been rehearsing them in his mind. Smiling, Qui-Gon acknowledged the apology with a nod, “Do you have any plans today?”

Though he looked shocked, Obi-Wan shook his head no.

“Good. Would you meditate with me this morning? I think we both need it.”

Obi-Wan still looked shocked, but he found himself smiling, “Of course, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from boredom and is just mindless self-indulgent writing, I apologize if you read it all the way through


End file.
